


Halt

by BatchSan



Category: Jrock, exist†trace
Genre: Crush, Daydreaming, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, RPF, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko has her eyes on Omi. [one-sided Miko/Omi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halt

**Author's Note:**

> ._. I shamelessly took the title from an Exist†Trace song title. It seemed fitting. I wrote this because... I'm obsessed. Holy fuck, am I obsessed with this band! This demanded I write it no matter what, so here it is. Nothing major but I'm thinking this may be a prologue to a longer fic.

Miko inhales deeply as she walks out with the others and takes her place. Performing has always been easy for her. She loves it with every chord she strums and screaming fan that sings along with Jyou. There's peace in the loud music and pounding of her heart as the performance drags out. However, what really makes Miko's pulse race on the stage is when she looks up, away from the crowd and her guitar, and spots Omi nearby. Omi's always nearby, even if she starts the performance on the opposite side of the stage, somehow, she always ends up near Miko. 

She's pretty sure that before Omi, Miko had never felt the throb between her legs as strongly as she did now. If Omi decides to grace her with an 'accidental' brush while they preform or a teasing kiss on the cheek to rile up the crowd, it takes her breath away. Those are the only times that Miko feels nervous; feels tight in her bodice and too hot from a combination of adrenaline, lights, and Omi. That's when she forgets where she's at, except for a completely unconscious, and very much appreciated, sensor in her brain that kicks in at times like this and keeps her fingers moving on her guitar even though her brain has wandered off. 

The beat of the music overwhelms her, sinks down to her bones and vibrates throughout her body until her fingertips are abuzz with this feeling she can't quite understand. If it wasn't for the dark material of her dresses, Miko was certain the crowd would see her nipples harden as she has thoughts of Omi shoving her against a wall. Teeth at her lips; rough fingertips sliding across the back of her neck as Omi pulls her into a deep kiss. Through her skirt, she can feel Omi's hand pushing in, looking... Guh! ...and finding what she's searching for. In real time, Miko can feel this pressure against her mound - easily ignoring the fact that's it only her guitar as the fantasy in her head plays out. She hangs her head and pretends that she's that into the riff she's playing as she thinks of Omi rubbing her roughly though her clothes. When she comes in the fantasy, she can feel a wave of heat and pleasure wash through her genitals and tosses her head back, smiling broadly; sated.

She doesn't crash into reality right away. Instead she eases back into it, lets the throb of her desires ebb without ever completely fading away, and smiles at the crowd. The screaming fans, faceless at the moment, have no clue what's put the smile on Miko's face, but they love it because it's beautiful and sweet and everything they love about her. Appearances are important in this band to not only their fans but to themselves. Miko's sweet and cute, while Omi is tomboyish and suave -- sexy in that androgynous way Jyou sometimes tries but only Omi can pull off. Before Miko realizes it, Jyou is saying thank you and goodnight to the crowd while Mally, stretching and grinning, and Naoto, quiet and watching Mally curiously, begin to shuffle by. Turning with them, she goes backstage and waits for Omi to pass.

"Great," Miko says to her.

Omi shakes her hair off to one side so she can smile and wink at Miko as she nods and keeps on walking. Jyou comes by then and places her hand on Miko's shoulder. She doesn't have to say anything for Miko to know what she wants to say out loud.

'Go get her already.' - It's crystal clear in Jyou's eyes.

Miko can only gulp and blush.


End file.
